And I You
by EloiseIsRunning
Summary: I let him do his penance not because I need it but because he does. A one-shot lemon. AU/AH


Summary - I let him do his penance not because I need it but because he does AU/AH

**I own nothing except a pair of Manolo Blahniks and a giraffe print carry-on.**

I wake up to the feel of his fingers on my back, soft pads tracing the intricate design on my spine. I can feel his warm breath against my cool skin, causing goosebumps in the air's wake. He walks his fingers down my back and I sigh. I enjoy the feeling, the light caresses. He's reached the bottom and taps the very end of the vine. His chin rests on my tailbone and he smoothes his hands over my hips.

"You're beautiful ," he whispers. The words travel up my back, into my ears, where they swirl in my brain and finally head south to settle in my heart on top of the other lovely things he's said to me in our time together. Before I met him, words were always angry and unkind.

_You have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. _

Those are the words that started it all. On first sight, he claims, he could see beauty in me. And I'm glad he did and never gave up, because now I can see the beauty in me.

He's pressing against my side now, placing a kiss on the back of my neck.

"I know you're awake, Bella."

I sigh again and arch my back, wanting to feel more. He chuckles softly, blowing a few wayward hairs into my face. His trek begins again, only this time he uses his tongue.

Starting at the top of the vine, a harsh red color. A reminder of my life before him, when all I knew was anger and hate. When I didn't think I would ever be worthy. He stops occasionally along his path to nip at the skin, taking extra care at the scars. He kisses them gently, with reverence. A reminder of my strength, that I endured pain at the hands of someone who was supposed to love me and survived.

Red fades into blue. Calming blue. Peace that I found when I met Edward. A peace I never knew existed.

_Your skin is as soft as silk._

I turn over, exposing my naked form to him. His eyes gleam at my obvious nudity and he places a soft kiss on my lips.

"And now I get to start all over again," he says smiling. I stretch my arms above my head, resting them on the pillow. This action causes my breasts to press into his arm, which he moves back and forth slowly, causing my nipples to harden from the friction. I close my eyes and let out another sigh.

He's gentle with his caresses, a stark contrast from the night before when we were wild and uninhibited, when I rose above him and rode with abandon, unable to get close enough. His hands contracting around my hips, fingers digging into my skin. It was a frantic coupling with deep, hard thrusts and my nails scratching down his back.

But now, in the pale light of the morning, he is taking his time to worship my body.

_You taste of honey and ambrosia._

He licks my collarbone and neck slowly, hands on my shoulders. He brushes my skin with the back of his hands. He moves leisurely, watching his movements with a sense of wonder. His fingers touch the sides of my breasts lightly and then continue on. I want to guide his hands where I need them most but remain unmoving, allowing him to free reign over my body. He rests his hands on my flat stomach and looks me in the eye.

"Someday, " he says with confidence. The thought of my belly swelling with his child is enough to bring me to tears. I let them fall and all I can do is nod. A tender kiss is placed above my belly button.

He removes his hands from my body for a moment. I instantly ache at the loss. He's studying my hips where there are now small fingertip size bruises. A kiss is placed on each mark as he whispers "I'm sorry."

I let him do his penance not because I need it but because he does. I know he would never intentionally cause me pain.

His kisses move lower and he kisses my clit. I whimper in relief, pleasure. He licks me, his tongue imitating what his body will soon be doing. I need him inside of me, to feel that connection.

"Please, " I whisper. He sits up, sensuously wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. My eyes wander over his beautiful body, toned muscles, narrow hips. Black tribal designs cover his arms and shoulders, some spilling over onto his chest and back. My favorite design starts on his right side under his rib cage, snakes down his hips and wraps around his firm thigh. I've spent hours tracing the designs with my hands and mouth.

_You are home to me._

He's between my thighs on his knees, one hand on my hip, the other guiding his length into me. I welcome the invasion as my body stretches to accommodate him. After a short pause once he is fully inside, he begins to move. His thrusts are not wild but slow and deep.

I close my eyes and arch my back bringing him even deeper and a small hiss escapes his lips. He drags one hand from my neck down my chest stopping in the valley between my breasts with his fingers splayed wide. He stops moving and I look up at him with curious eyes. He pulls out slowly and I whimper at the loss.

"I need to be closer," is whispered in my ear.

He rolls me to my side and pulls me back to his chest. My top leg is lifted, my foot now resting flat on the bed, knee bent as he slips inside again. One arm is across my stomach, holding my hip and the other is resting under my breasts. His slow thrusting resumes, we rock together gently savoring the feeling.

_Being inside of you is heaven. _

I know that he is close, his breathing changes and he starts pushing deeper. His hand moves from my hip to my sex and presses firmly on my clit. His other hand moves to my breast where he begins to pull on my stiff nipple. Each movement is coordinated, thrust, press, tug. A sexual symphony bringing me closer to the edge. I can feel it grow in the pit of my stomach as he repeats the actions.

Thrust, press, tug.

I reach my free arm behind me and grasp his hip. I turn my head searching for his lips.

"Yes," I breathe into them.

He speeds up his actions now as we race towards our peak. I reach it first, clenching around him, a low moan escaping my lips as the waves of pleasure take over. Edward grunts behind me, three more thrusts until he finds his release.

He pulls me to him sharply letting the aftershocks rock both of our bodies. He's still inside of me, leaving us connected. We lay spooning for awhile catching our breaths, his fingers dancing lightly over my skin. I turn letting him slip out but instantly move to face him. I press one leg between his; one arm tucked under my side, the other possessively holding him to me.

"You're exquisite," he breathes against my temple. I reach out to touch the design on his hip reveling at the feel under my fingers, the contrast of the dark pattern against pale skin.

"I'm thankful for you," I whisper.

"And I you," he responds softly.


End file.
